tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Colette Landry
Colette Landry (born 1984) is a supporting character in the Clockwork series and a major one in The IT Files. A computer genius, Colette persued a career in law-enforcement, first with the Canadian Security Intelligence Service (CSIS), later Interpol and then finally the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. Colette is the Assistant Director for the ITEA computer wing as well as a member of Team Alpha. Colette is also a spy for Scott Dawson, though no one in IT is aware of this. Biography Colette was born in Montreal, Canada, and from a young age her parents considered her the perfect daughter. Colette was not only 'destined' (in their words) to be a beauty, her father Marc Landry a male model and her mother Annette Landry an actress, but showed incredibly signs of intelligence at a young age and was physically fast, one of the best runners on her youth soccer team. The only real worry appeared when doctors wondered if Colette was autistic, her childhood intelligence showing possible signs, but ultimately it was dismissed. The worry about having a mental condition and trying to live up to her parents' expectations did make Colette become introverted, lacking confidence. Due to her issues, Colette's cousin Ariel Landry became a close friend due to her own lack of social problems. After graduating from high school at the age of fourteen Colette managed to earn a Master's Degree in Computer Science from MIT in four years, not taking summers off to accomplish the feat. At age eighteen Colette joined the Canadian Security Intelligence Service (CSIS), wanting to into law enforcement ever since a death threat had been made against her father by a crazed fan. One of the youngest CSIS agents in history, Colette was lucky enough to be trained by Scott Dawson, who was at the time a minor legend within the organization. Colette and Scott worked together for a year, Colette even developping feelings for him which resulted in a short romance, but ultimately the pair parted as friends, Scott deciding to try his luck in private security. After three years with CSIS, during which time she occasionally sent Scott valuable information, Colette was accepted to join Interpol, promptly undergoing training with Jelena Hendraille. The pair formed a strong yet somewhat tested bond, Colette having been at the time exploring her sexuality and even having a rumored crush on Aisha Reynolds, who'd been on of their mentors. Due to how well they worked together in spite of Jelena's misgivings Jelena and Colette became constant teammates, rarely going out on assignments without the other. When Lucienne Christophe's task force needed a computer expert as well as one gifted in tactical the two came as a package, Lucienne taking a shine to the young Canadian in spite of her still having issues socially. During their time on the task force Colette stayed by Jelena's side all night at the hospital after she'd been shot, a rifle bullet penetrating her armor and nearly killing her. After the Paradise Foundation was destroyed Colette was given a job offer with the newly-formed International Temporal Enforcement Agency. Colette was however starting to become uneasy in law enforcement and considered other fields, but eventually two factors changed her mind. One factor that made Colette join the ITEA was Jelena, who felt their unique experiences would benefit the new agency. The second factor was Scott, who'd asked Colette to be a spy for him, allowing him to aide IT in matters they couldn't handle the way he'd like. Colette enjoyed working for Scott again, setting back IT's own Uranus Generator project and sending him data on classified individuals, including his nephew Tucker Holmes. When Ashley Tisdale launched an attack on IT Colette took steps to help Scott be the one to take her down, first by giving him Tucker's location and later by crippling a team sent looking for her. It was Colette that discovered where Ashley was hiding, though even her best efforts couldn't stop IT from launching their own assault, though luckily Scott struck first. Colette is still a spy for Scott, but she's now finally coming out of her social shell. Colette's step towards being more a social person caused some tension between her and Jelena, but after an encounter with Barry Finnegan the pair patched up their relationship, formally calling each other best friends. Colette also ran into conflict with Palmira Tiago, whom she felt was a terrible team leader due to her Type-7 addiction, and after being tricked into being a member of an undercover operation to capture Seth Greenberg Colette struck back. Possessing damaging blackmail materials against Palmira, Colette made it clear that she could ruin her co-worker's career with ease. Colette also tipped Scott Dawson off about an operation to capture Adrianna Dashkov, allowing him to catch her before the ITEA or Interpol. When her cousin Ariel was assigned to her first mission for IT Colette volunteered to go along even though it was a Team Gamma assignment. The pair got to Los Angeles ahead of the rest of the team and Colette took the time to visit Tucker Holmes, the two formally introducing each other and sharing in each other's deepest secrets. Colette would later be frozen with Ariel by Zoe Hollander, a person they'd only thought was a victim in the crime they were investigating, but Tucker managed to rescue them before they were kidnapped. In return for his help Colette hid the fact that Zoe had willingly been frozen and taken by Tucker, telling Hui Lan and the rest of Gamma that' she'd just fled the country. Not long afterward Colette was kidnapped by Ouroboros to help Sarah Hardy work on the Immortality Gate and be used to trade for Tasia Spiro. Colette was recovered at Waterloo Station but remained out of action when the ITEA attacked Ouroboros in New York, instead hanging back with the Lucienne-led Team Alpha. Palmira Tiago resigned a day later, leaving Colette free of her presence. Special Skills * Recreational-style Wushu martial arts, specifically Tai chi chuan (AKA Tai Chi). * Marksmanship, including expertise with pistols and submachine guns. * Heightened Senses, able to read lips. * Computer Expertise, including security, networking, software and hardware. * Multilingual, knowing English, French, Portuguese and Farsi (Persian as called in Iran). Relationships Family * Marc Landry, Father * Annette Landry, Mother * Ariel Landry, Cousin and co-worker Teammates * Tasia Spiro * Jelena Hendraille * Suzanna Ortiz Friends * Lucienne Christophe, also co-worker * Hui Lan, also co-worker * Miranda Ohala, also co-worker * Marika Bran, also co-worker * Travis Paddington, also co-worker * Makeda Getachew, also co-worker * Nessa Kelly, also co-worker * Rafael Calado, also co-worker * Lori Jones, also co-worker * Juro Takashi, also co-worker * Kioni Abasi, also co-worker * Nessa Kelly, also co-worker * Katie Grant, also co-worker * Rhonda Evens, also co-worker * Zachary Song, also co-worker * Sophia Katsopolis, also co-worker * Scott Dawson * Ryoshi Tenzo * Aisha Reynolds * Arlette Bouchard * Tucker Holmes Appearances * Clockwork World * Clockwork Wand * Tucker's Wand XII: The Hawaiian Trip * The IT Files: Colette's Test * The IT Files: Erika's Maid * Clockwork Revenge Parts I and III * The IT Files: Palmira's Lead * The IT Files: Caesar's Tour * The IT Files: Barry's Vengeance * The IT Files: Scott's Business * Tucker's Wand XXVIII: One Woman's Legacy * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency Trivia * Colette is physically based on Canadian actress Laura Vandervoort. * Colette is one of the youngest members of the ITEA to be a part of a field team. * While claiming to be straight, Colette's sexuality is a bit more ambiguous than that, her personality also coming off as flirty to people of either gender whenever she acts confident. * Colette's favorite snack is Cheez-its. Category:Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA